Jay's Birthday Show
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam wants to give his man a special present for his birthday. Oneshot, Slash with hints of femslash, E&C with mentions of Punk/Morrison and Lita/Trish


**An early birthday present for Jay.**

Jay swirled the amber liquid in his glass. Adam had just dashed upstairs to get his birthday present and the younger Canadian had been left on his own.

"Well Jason, all alone tonight?" Jay looked up and smiled at the brunette standing next to him.

"Adam is around somewhere," he admitted. "He just went up to get my birthday present." Randy laughed and took the seat next to Jay.

"Any idea what he got you?" he asked. Jay grinned and shook his head.

"He said it was a surprise," he announced. "I didn't ask but he's been talking to Trish, Johnny and Jeff a lot more than usual lately."

"You're in trouble in other words," Randy agreed. Jay nodded.

"Any idea where our significant others are?" Amy asked, waking over and taking the stool on the other side of Jay. The blonde man grinned and nodded in greeting. As Trish had insisted on coming to see Jay for his birthday-for a reason nobody knew-the red head had accompanied her brunette girlfriend.

"That includes mine," Phil said dryly, nodding at Randy when he walked away to speak with Cena. The dark haired man took Randy's vacated seat, glaring when he realised Jay and Amy were looking at him in amusement.

"What?" he snapped.

""We just wanted to see if you were going to sit Indian style on that stool," Amy told him, her lips twitching slightly.

"If your Trish wasn't so close with my Johnny I would put you in the Anaconda Vise, woman or no!" Phil growled. Amy laughed even as the lights in the bar went out.

"Mother fucker," Phil grumbled. Jay let out a soft laugh, one that quickly died when the spotlight in the middle of the floor lit up. Adam was standing there, his head turned towards the floor.

"Holy fuck," Jay whispered softly. Adam was wearing denim shorts, ones that barely cleared his crotch. Fishnets and knee high black boots covered the rest of his legs, and that was jaw-dropping enough for Jay. He hadn't finished looking at his boyfriend yet so he dragged his eyes up past Adam's hips, over the tight exposed abs that Jay knew from experience had the slightest layer of fat forming from Adam's ice-cream habit up to the hem of the cut off, dark blue shirt that was opened to expose his pecs. Jay's eyes trailed up further until the pretty blondes hazel eyes were exposed, the nervousness and insecurity showing through the blonde locks spilling over his eyes.

"Damn," Jay heard Phil breathe. Jay nodded silently, staring at Adam with his mouth open. Amy chuckled and reached out to push his mouth shut.

"You don't have to drool," she teased.

"Damn!" Phil exclaimed. Jay hadn't taken his eyes off Adam until Amy tilted his head to the side.. Johnny was standing on Adam's right, one hand on his hip and the other laced in his hair, his head tossed back. Tight leather booty shorts hugged his crotch tightly, and with a quick glance sidewards Jay could see that it was this that held Phil's attention. Moving his own attention upwards Jay saw Johnny's tight abs framed by a dark short sleeved shirt that was fully unbuttoned. Johnny of course was smirking, his hair looking slightly shimmery in the spotlight.

"My blonde is still hotter," Jay argued. Phil didn't respond, still staring at the bulge in Johnny's shorts.

"Oh hell," Amy breathed from his other side. "Look at that." Jay sighed but moved his gaze obediently, smirking when he saw what Amy was staring at. For all her talk about how women had better control than men once her beautiful brunette Canadian girlfriend got dressed up for Amy, the redhead lost all control. Of course Jay mostly knew about it second hand through Adam, since he and Johnny were the ones who usually helped Trish choose her lingerie-totally platonically of course, they were both 100% gay-and then giggled at the stories that they were told.

"No need to stare Amy," Jay teased her, grunting as her fist smacked him in the stomach.

"Enjoy the beauty Jason," she scolded. Jay turned his eyes back to Adam before he hissed as Amy dug her short nails into his thigh.

"My beauty," she corrected. Jay sighed and turned his attention back to the brunette beauty standing to Adam's left. Trish was wearing clothes that covered more of her skin than Adam and Johnny but even to Jay's eye she looked hot. It appeared that she was wearing her old ring gear, black leather pants that hit mid-calf and a black top that barely contained her breasts. Both of her hands were on her hips, but she had part of her hair hiding her face, her hazel eyes shooting Amy a sultry look that, with a quick glance at the red head next to him, Jay could tell was getting to her. The flexing of the hand resting on her thigh as well as the biting of her lower lip gave it away.

"They're coming over here," Phil hissed. Jay looked back at the trio they had affectionately nicknamed the Demon Divas and saw that the dark haired man was indeed correct. All three divas had moved their hands to rest on their hips, which were swaying as they walked earning cat calls and wolf whistles from the group of superstars behind them. All three at the bar spread their legs instinctively, letting their partners stand between their knees.

"Hi gorgeous," Adam purred as he leant up for a kiss Jay willingly gave.

"IU thought you went up for my birthday present," the younger blonde murmured, capturing Adam's face and stroking his thumbs over the defined cheekbones gently.

"I prepared for it," Adam murmured. "But I still have to give it to you." Jay's attention was quickly distracted by Amy taking Trish's hand and the two women running out of the room.

"What…?" he started to ask when Adam started to giggle softly.

"Trish is wearing Amy's favourite lingerie," he explained in a soft whisper. "It drives her crazy when Trish wears it." Jay grinned and simply captured Adam's lips again.

"Come on," Adam coaxed as he tugged Jay off the bar stool. "I have a present to give you." Jay grinned lecherously until Adam pushed him down onto a chair in the middle of the dance floor. Nodding to someone behind Jay, the shorthaired blonde jumped as music started playing through the bars speakers.

"Adam what the hell?" he asked before the long haired blonde rested a finger over his lips.

"Hush," Adam scolded. "Just enjoy the show." Jay rolled his eyes…at least until Adam moved his arms above his head and started to sway his hips. Running his fingers down his body was Adam's next move, making sure he kneaded his pecs firmly.

"You got nothing on my baby's boobs," he heard Jericho yell from the crowd. Adam glared at the loudmouthed Canadian, catching a glimpse of him cupping an exasperated Miz's pecs before he turned his attention back to Jay, turning around and straddling the seated blonde. He tossed his hair to the side leaning back and grinding his ass against Jay's crotch.

"No touching the dancers," Adam scolded as Jay's hands moved to his hips. Standing up again, Adam thrust his crotch towards Jay before he began to unbutton the final few buttons still done up on his shirt. He quickly got it undone and started to slide it down his shoulders, still pumping his hips. Despite that he still squeaked when Jay stood up and picked him up easily.

"Jay…" he whined. "I was trying to give you your birthday present."

"My present is going to be in my room soon," Jay stated firmly. "I am going to unwrap him in private before I cuff him to the bed and tie a ribbon around him in the birthday spirit." Adam couldn't help the soft moan even as he wrapped his arms around Jay's neck. He was going to love being Jay's present.


End file.
